


The Need to be Touched

by sadpendragon



Series: The New World [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Merlin yearned for something more than anything...but can Arthur give it to him?





	The Need to be Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Uncertainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221359). I would recommend reading part1, they're both short one-shots but it's a clear sequel to the first part.
> 
> I had left part1 as an open ending because I wasn't sure I'd add to it, but here we are! To be honest I did write both parts as queerplatonic, but since part1 was so open I left it to your interpretation. I loved seeing the different reactions it got but since I might expand this universe I'm adding the queerplatonic tag now!
> 
> Not beta'd.

Merlin slowly massaged his aching temple as he poured some tea. It had been such an exhausting day. Arthur and him had spend the whole afternoon at the library. He had tried his best to inform Arthur about the current state of magic and important historical events related to it. Arthur had hated it, of course. He had had the audacity to slumber and complain, even though Merlin had had the toughest task. The Lady of the Lake may have blessed Arthur with a seemingly impeccable transition from Old English to the current one — Arthur not even realising he was basically speaking another language — but the fact was that his knowledge was limited to his knowledge from back in the days. He didn’t get the whole English dictionary shoved into his brain, so he didn’t know the name of anything new to him. It was actually quite funny sometimes, to hear Arthur say words that seemed correct but were just not how we say things now. The worst actually, was that sadly his eyes hadn’t been blessed the same. In other words: Arthur was illiterate. So he supposes he should be more patient with him, knowing Arthur, that must’ve gotten seriously on his nerves. But Merlin had done his best to help out the prat, he had kept his patience intact when Arthur’s had run out. Merlin deserved a medal, really.

Now they were back home, or at least at the current flat Merlin had bought. The moment they arrived Arthur had collapsed on the couch. Merlin came back with the tray of tea where Arthur was sitting with his eyes closed and head tilted back. He placed the tray on the coffee table and settled himself next to Arthur. He could feel him tense instantly. It was strange. Not Arthur. He had been more tense lately after Merlin had basically shouted his love for him. Arthur’s ‘not answer’ answer had left things awkward between them. So he had expected the tensing, maybe he’s even been purposely provoking it. What Merlin had found strange was this _need_ for contact he had been feeling ever since Arthur came back.

He doesn’t think he’d ever had this need during the days of Camelot. Or maybe he had not permitted himself that need. It’s not like Arthur and him had never shared closeness, it just hadn’t come as frequently or spontaneously as with others. Merlin hadn’t lacked in physical affection after all: growing up with Hunith as a mother then Gaius as a mentor, and friends like Gwen, Gwaine and Lancelot were very open in their affection; all the knights had been handsy with him really. And even if back then he had enjoyed such affection, maybe he hadn’t attributed as much value to it.

But now, after everything he had lived. This was who he was. This was what he needed. And Merlin longed for physical closeness with Arthur… But just like saying ‘I love you’ to a friend, this was something else Arthur wasn’t used to.

Merlin couldn’t help think his latest reveal had just made things worse, considering Arthur would never have thought twice about Merlin sitting next to him back in the days. And now Merlin would do anything for even the simplest touch his king used to bestow on him.

Merlin sighed and was ready to lean forward to grab his mug of tea when he stopped in his movement, as unexpectedly, Arthur’s head slowly dropped on his shoulder. He saw his friend’s chest rising high as he took in a deep breath and exhaled. Merlin decided to tempt fate and kissed the top of Arthur’s head as he wrapped his arm around him. Arthur tensed for a small moment before he relaxed and snuggled up deeper in the embrace. Merlin soaked up this moment like his life depended on it.

Oh well — Merlin closed his eyes and sighed — the tea will just have to go cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I just realised there's literally no dialogue in this, which is a first since I tend to write too much dialogue and no world building LOL.


End file.
